


Room 61

by crapso



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, Head Injury, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous:</b> kagehina really drunk on their wedding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 61

It was their wedding night, the very beginning, they had ordered a beautiful suite in a five-star hotel until Kageyama’s credit card was suddenly declining their purchase and he looked nervously over at Hinata at the front desk, but the redhead just shook his head and laughed and they drove another hour to find a seedy and as Kageyama complained, “dirty” motel but it was cheap enough for them and they stayed their for their first night as a married couple.

They were bumbling down the quiet, stained hallway, trying to find their door and both a little intoxicated from the amount of champagne they had both had that night, and both giggling uncontrollably.

“Wait, wait, what was the number of our room again?”

“I don’t know…” Kageyama giggled, leaning against Hinata and throwing an arm around his white collared shirt and Hinata held him up, giggling back.

“Dude… we have to find our room.”

“Or. Or. We could just do it right here.”

“In the hallway?!” Hinata tripped and fell against the wall, laughing more and Kageyama pointed and cracked up as well. Hinata lurched towards the door next to him, “Ooh, maybe it’s this one.”

“Is it?” Kageyama walked forward and drunkenly knocked, jumping back when a dog suddenly barked and he and Hinata were grabbing at each other, giggling and whispering “Holy shit” “Oh my god” “Fuck, we have to get out of here” “Holy shit” and pushing each other down the hallway as they stumbled away.

They held hands and looked down the hallways, seeing double in their drunken minds and Kageyama mumbled gibberish, “How many hallways are these hallways?”

“Huh?”

“There’s like… twenty of them.”

“No, there’s not.” They reached a T-shaped intersection and began both walking in different directions, their joined hands pulling them back together and they giggled again.

Hinata leaned in and placed his hands on his chest, grinning, “Yo. We have to find our _room_.”

Kageyama stifled a laugh, “I know.”

“Okay then.”

Kageyama just stifled another one, “I didn’t eat anything at the wedding.”

“I know. I didn’t eat anything either.” Hinata tugged his hand and pulled him along, down the hallway until their hands were slipping away and Kageyama was tottering in a different direction.

“No…” Hinata called, “I can’t lose you in door hell.”

“Huh?!”

“This way, husband.” He called deliriously, pointing down a random hallway, “Our room is this way.”

“Oh.” Kageyama tottered back, catching up and grabbing Hinata by the waist, “…I like it when you call me ‘husband’.”

“I know.”

“I like that I’m your husband.”

“I know.”

Kageyama wound his arms around the smaller body and leaned in, whispering, _“Hall sex-”_

“No- no.” Hinata struggled and pulled himself out of his grip, “No hall sex. We have… to find… our _fucking_ _room_.”

Kageyama looked miserably around him, “When did this motel room get so big? Are they constructing right now? Like, I don’t remember this hallway being here.”

“No, stupid.” Hinata stumbled a bit, “We would hear them if they were constructing right now.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.”

“This way.” Hinata pointed, taking his hand again and walking, both men not noticing that they were repeatedly walking in circles through the few hallways of doors, until Hinata was suddenly stopping and demanding what they were even doing in the first place.

“We should just look at the fucking room key- where is the fucking room key-”

“Right here, I got it right here.” Kageyama pulled the key out with the small card attached, “…L9.”

“L9.” Hinata walked around for a bit, peering at doors, seeing nothing but two-digit numbers until he spun around, “L9?! THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE-”

“HAAH?!”

“THERE ARE NO LETTERS ON THE DOORS-” Hinata grabbed the key, “Gimme that- so stupid- _give me it.”_

“OKAY!”

Hinata looked at it, turned it around, and looked up, face deadpanned, “Tobio.”

“…Yes, husband.”

“You had it upside down. It’s not L9 it’s 61.”

It took a few seconds for this to sink into Tobio’s already numeral challenged mind, but once it did he just blushed and said, “I knew that.”

_“You knew that.”_

“I knew that.”

Hinata shook his head and walked along, atmosphere a little tense until he tripped again and Kageyama was there to catch him and he was laughing into his chest.

“Oh my god.” He leaned against his husband for support, “We are so drunk.”

“Totally.” Kageyama drawled, leaning in to whisper, “Our room should have been ‘69’.” and lapping at Hinata’s ear with his tongue like a vicious animal. Hinata sniggered back and pulled away.

“Just wait ‘till we get to our room.”

Kageyama glared at his surroundings, “Where even are we right now?”

“We’re at door 12.” Hinata pointed, and his husband groaned dramatically.

“Oh my gooood… our room is like… 50 feet away….”

“Stupid. You are so stupid.”

They finally found it, slapping against the door with ‘61’ plated on it and cheering and whooping. Hinata beat on it in rhythm like a drum while Kageyama giggled and fumbled with the key, placing it in lock and turning but having trouble. Hinata distracted himself by burying his face into Kageyama’s back, running his hands along the other man’s stomach until he was tittering and going “Stop- Shouyou, stop.”

“Get the door open!”

“Stop- that tickles.” He giggled again, “I can’t get the door open if you keep ticklin’ me like that!”

“Okay.” Once the key was finally shoved in and turned right, the brown door popped open and both men were shoved inside by the other, bursting in and laughing hysterically as they fell on the stained carpet and began kissing messily. Kageyama pinned him and climbed on top kissing and whispering, “You get the lube, and I’ll get the towels, because there is no way I am having sex on that gross bed without something covering it.”

“Mm-”

“And no chance in hell are we using a condom tonight-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hinata pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes and hands clinging to Kageyama’s shirt, “We did that all wrong.”

“…I-”

“That was all wrong.”

“…Are you talking about us getting married?”

“No, idiot,” Hinaya sighed, “The entrance. You have to carry me into the door like how just-married couples go into hotel rooms-”

“What-” Kageyama hiccupped, “What are you even saying?”

“It’s tradition! It’s just the way it is. _And_ you have to carry me bridal style as well.” Hinata said, hands still furled in Kageyama’s shirt.

The other man stared at him like he had just grown an extra head, “…Shouyou, we just got married. I don’t want to walk through doors that we’ve already walked through, I want to stick my penis in you.”

“I know! I know- and we can do that after- but right now, I wanna feel like a pretty princess bride on my wedding night, so please?” He stuck out his bottom lip, “Please, husband?”

Kageyama fell for the word ‘husband’ falling out of his mouth in that high-pitched voice and groaned loudly, picking himself and a grinning Hinata up and dragging them back out in the hallway.

It started out good, scooping up Hinata in his arms with a grunt and causing Kageyama’s alcohol laden body to teeter a little bit, but they soon regained balance.

“Okay… how should we do this.”

Hinata said in his arms, hands tight around Kageyama’s neck, “You kiss the door- I mean kiss me- and then you kick the door open like a hot action movie star-”

“You are so drunk right now.”

“Shut up. And _then_ you carry me in.”

“Got it. I can do that.” Kageyama mumbled, “The first part at least.” He leaned in to capture Hinata’s mouth, kissing slowly until they broke away and Kageyama aimed for the door, foot swinging through the air until there was a loud _thud,_ but no open door.

“I… I think it locked itself.”

“Well,” Hinata murmured, “Open it first and then tried again.”

Kageyama did just that, awkwardly unlocking the door again while still trying to keep Hinata from falling out of his arms, and then left the door open a crack as he stood back and kicked it again dramatically.

It swung open and he looked down at his husband, victorious, “HA!”

Hinata patted his chest, “That’s great, sweetie.”

“Haa…” Kageyama kissed him again and Hinata returned it happily, pulling back after and throwing his head and arms back as he yelled and Kageyama carried him to the doorway.

“I’m a princess! Look at me! I’m a prin-”

_Bam!_

“Oh, SHIT!” Kageyama leaned back and cradled Hinata's head, “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-”

“EUAAAGH-” Hinata let out inaudible screeching noises. While walking through the doorway his calls of royalty had been interrupted by having his head slammed firmly against the doorframe- surrounding the very narrow doorway that they should have measured first before going through.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Shouyou.” Kageyama said desperately, shushing his erratic husband, “I’m sorry, Shou- oh shit. Sweetie, honey, I’m sorry.”

Hinata wailed, “EUGH- AH- AHHHH-”

“Shut up!” Kageyama carried him into the doorway, at a right angle this time, and shut it with his foot, “Stop screaming- you can’t scream in a motel somebody’s gonna think you’re getting murdered.”

“I AM GETTING MURDERED-”

“Actually shut up!” Kageyama shouted again, laying him gently down on the bed, “It was just a little bump, I didn’t mean it!”

“YOU MEANT IT!”

Kageyama groaned and ran over to the mini-fridge, opening it up and pulling out an ice pack that he wrapped clumsily in a hand-towel and gave to his husband. Hinata’s wails had now turned to softened whimpers, which soon turned to loud sniffles. Kageyama sighed and kissed his head, getting up and unloosening his annoying black tie and heading over to the mini-fridge to open the most expensive bottled drink there. Even though he knew both him and his husband needed food more than ever.

He tapped on the vodka bottle and turned around slowly, facing his sniffling husband on the bed, “So… I’m assuming… that whole situation…”

Hinata sniffled and looked up at him miserably, ice pack still held to his head.

“…That situation… about my penis… and putting my penis… in you…”

Hinata sniffed, now glaring.

“I’m assuming that’s…” Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, “…a still feasible proposal at the moment?”

He ducked as an ice pack flew across the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> they did end up having sex in the end, but it was slightly painful for Hinata and Kageyama accidentally, in his drunken stupor, fell off the motel bed more than once. and after they ordered shitty motel room service and ate a bunch of sandwiches at 2am while naked in their beds to sober themselves up. 
> 
> *head injury inspired by this gif: https://38.media.tumblr.com/2bc2d991fb0a9bb76b4ebd6904f46893/tumblr_n1l22rbUNe1s7mgnxo1_500.gif
> 
>  
> 
> **and oy, I changed my tumblr url, it's now _httproblem.tumblr_ , so send me prompts there. however I will keep my ao3 psued the same, to keep everything organized. I'll stay crapso on ao3.**


End file.
